wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley
Ashley is a young witch who lives alone in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She is often seen with Red. She is 18 in the English games, while her age is not specified in the Japanese games. In WarioWare Touched! ]] In WarioWare: Touched!, Ashley was first shown in her mansion with Red, trying to finish a potion - And failing at it. Disappointed, she and Red take a walk outside, where he assures her that she'll get things right on the next try. Shortly after, Orbulon's Oinker crash-lands, and the alien comes running towards the two, bumping into Ashley and knocking her over. Ashley glares at him, scaring Orbulon into running off, apologizing as he does so. Concerned, Red asks Ashley if she's alright, to which she replies - "That alien is the missing ingredient!" Hearing this, Red chases after Orbulon, although the alien escapes him. Depressed, Red returns to Ashley, who accepts his apology and says that she'll just use him as a replacement ingredient. Microgames In a microgame, Ashley and Red are once again in Ashley's mansion (now called Ashley's house,) and are sitting on the floor. Ashley, using a magnifying glass, reads a page of a large spell book, giving a glance to Red, who magically turns into her magic wand. Grabbing the wand, Ashley stands before a potted sprout, sending a zap of magic. After the magic hits, the sprout turns into a small flower, much to Ashley's annoyance. The large spell book floats above her, telling her that it might just be able to help. After the player finishes Ashley's microgames, the book tells Ashley to try again. Using the spell once more, the sprout turns into a large venus flytrap and bursts through the mansion's roof. Red (now turned back to normal) is terrified and hides behind Ashley's back - Ashley smiles at her successful result. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Ashley appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as an assist trophy, a randomly selected character which aids the player who has called them into battle. When summoned she makes a smoke cloud in which makes players slow down and are easier to knock out, affecting everyone but the player who called her. The following is her description: "This young witch-in-training lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She's shy and quick to anger, but secretly she wants more friends. When she appears on the battlefield, she will summon a damaging zone of darkness around her. The zone causes a variety of effects, none of them good." WarioWare Smooth Moves Ashley and Red are making the potion brewing. In the next scene, Ashley and Red are riding on a broom and landed on the moon. Red was afraid of heights but the moon saved him. in their dreams, Ashley woke up abruptly and saw the moon. Red was sleeping during the next scene. She also tells the audience to be silent so they won't wake him up. In "The Loquacious Spell Book", there are four candles as a lifeline. When a microgame is completed, Abysmal will become excited and dance in joy. When a microgame is incompleted, Abysmal will become enraged with explosion-shaped eyes and steam coming out of its head and scream. Doing so might blow out one of the candles and poofs itself away. After the Microgame Mix, Ashley spotted a plant with just 2 leaves. She struck lightning on the plant and it becomes a monster. Red comes back to his original form and falls down, worrying that the mansion will explode with rose stems all over the place. down in the basement, Red shivers in fear, but Ashley smiles thinking it wasn't so bad. Ashley's Theme In ''WarioWare: Touched!, Ashley's level has her theme song as background music. This song is also in the WarioWare, Inc. stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and in the Gamer stage of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, although the lyrics were slightly changed. WarioWare Touched! Version Group of Singers: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name, 'cause I am— Group: Ashley! She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. Ashley: You may be the ingredient I seek. Group: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. Ashley: You should be afraid of the great— Group: Ashley! She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Ashley: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig, this will make you big. Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit. Pantalones Giganticus! Oh no, not again… Group: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. Ashley: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest— Group: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you. Ashley: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Ashley: I'm a slave to my spell book, and yes, it's true: I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no, you're toast. Group: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause I am— Group: Ashley! Just remember this when you see her on the street. Ashley: I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. Super Smash Bros. Version Group of Singers: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name, 'cause It's— Group: Ashley! She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. Ashley: You might be the ingredient I seek. Group: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. Ashley: You'd better be afraid of the great— Group: Ashley! She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Ashley: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig, this will make you big. Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit. Pantalones giganticus! Oh no, not again! Group: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. Ashley: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest— Group: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you. Ashley: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Ashley: I'm a slave to my spells, and yes, it's true, well: I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no, you're toast. Group: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause It's— Group: Ashley! Just remember this when you see her on the street: Ashley: I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet! For some reason, "cruelest" was changed to "coolest", and a few lines were shortened, possibly so the song wouldn't be too long for looping. Although it's written that Ashley is singing in-between the Group lines, it isn't her original Voice Actor, and is instead sung by Emily McIntosh. Trivia *When Ashley was making her potion in WarioWare: Touched! one of her ingredients was Nasty Garlic which appeared later in the game. *Stealthly, in WarioWare Touched if you play Ashley's song on the Turntable toy, and speed up the record with the stylus, you will gradually hear, "I have granted kids to hell!" When asked about this, Nintendo said this was never intended and is just a "creepy coincidence." *Ashley shares similarities to Sabrina, one of the gym leaders in the Pokėmon video game franchise. * Ashley...does almost nothing at the end of the Microgame Mix and she and Red go to the Hawt House. * Both, her personality and her song are completely different in the Japanese version of the game. In the Japanese version Ashley struggles to make friends and she wants to have a party. In the English version she doesn't care much about her friends and when she finally finds someone who she likes, she threatens them instead of trying to be nice to them. The biggest example are the changes done to the lyrics of the song, in the Japanese version reads "The sea of the night sky has plenty of stars, I am all alone, I want to be friends with everyone, what should I do?" while the English version reads "I'm a slave to my spells, and yes it's true, well, I don't have as many friends as you, but I think you're nice and maybe we should be friends! And if you say no you're toast." Gallery Artwork File:Ashley_WWM2.png|''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' File:Ashleysm.jpg|''WarioWare:Smooth Moves'' File:WWT Ashley.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Females